


异事

by Caesitas



Category: The Brothers Karamazov
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caesitas/pseuds/Caesitas
Summary: 死在威尼斯。
Relationships: Alexei "Alyosha" Fyodorovich Karamazov & Ivan "Vanya" Fyodorovich Karamazov
Kudos: 4





	异事

一

1899年12月7日，威尼斯多尔索杜罗区沉浸在阴郁寒凉的连绵冬雨中。一个神职人员打扮的外乡人（看面貌像是斯拉夫人的长相）从轻便马车上下来，撑起雨伞走向不远处一座年久失修的天主教堂。他看起来五十岁上下，原本暖金色的柔软头发泛着雾汽一般斑驳的银灰，因疏于修剪而略微过长的发梢垂落在黑色披风上，没有老者的沧桑，反倒显现出某种在这个年龄的人中十分罕见的纯洁气质。他走路有些不便，似乎过分依赖右手中的那根漂亮的橡木手杖。纵然举止非常优雅，他动作中轻微的不协调之处仍然显而易见，就像腿骨有什么疾病，或者受过陈年的伤。  
快走到教堂门口时，他忽然停下脚步，被路旁一只盛金酒用的酒桶吸引了注意。这只酒桶已经相当破旧了，外沿上粘着一层湖绿色的泥，大约是被哪个醉汉随手丢弃，或者是教雨季泛滥的海水从隔街的酒寮后院里冲过来的。而我们这位主人公，饶是他的性格并不同于那类恪守教典的迂腐之人（这一点我们在后文会详细提到），依旧难免感到这样一个物件放置在此处是十分失礼的事。在普遍的意义上，它所代表的要么是纵欲寻欢，要么是难以排遣的愁闷与贫苦，亦有可能兼而有之。然则无论如何，都必不会是他敬爱的那位神欣然乐见的景象。  
酒发红，在杯中闪烁，你不可观看。  
虽然下咽舒畅，终久是咬你如蛇，刺你如毒蛇。①  
因为时间较为宽裕，他便驻足暂停，想等待一位过路的脚夫，好请他帮忙将酒桶搬走，如若可能的话尽量归还原主。但是足足一刻钟过去，始终都没有人来。原是这一带靠近泄湖岬角，本就荒凉偏僻，再加上天气不佳，当地人都情愿足不出户在炉旁取暖，观光的旅客也鲜少在冬季来到此地。他苦笑了一下，刚要打算试着亲自动手时，忽然看到桶底有团模糊的影子一闪而过，紧接着一只黑猫钻了出来。  
他有些吃惊，进而在心下暗自打趣，这样一来可真是把失敬与不祥的物事都凑齐了。黑猫祖母绿色的美丽眼睛斜睨着他，带着某种糅合了傲慢与楚楚可怜的怪异神色。他不知缘何觉得有些莫名亲近，于是俯下身，伸手轻抚过面前这个流离失所的小动物柔弱脊背上被雨水沾污的皮毛。猫的眼神却骤然变得更为抗拒，几乎称得上是凌厉了，连叫声都不再温和，而是搀融了显著的攻击性在里面。  
然而恰在此时，整点的钟声响起，空旷肃穆的声音竟将尖锐的猫叫映衬出几分诡谲的缠绵哀婉。似是察觉到了这一点，黑猫渐渐安静下来，放弃似的偏过头去。说来奇妙，就在他们静止不动的短暂瞬间之中，我们这位从事神职的异乡人，忽而在脚旁不祥的通灵生物脸上见到了人的表情。那是一种茫然无功、空洞徒劳的痛苦，他一生曾数次在周遭的人脸上目睹，他们或命途不顺，或遭受着思想与爱情的折磨。上述诸般情绪，按理说这只猫是不会懂的，但它又将这表情演绎得如此生动真实，不免教人发怵。此外，这表情的来去又是如此仓促，以至于当他定睛再看，它又消失得了无踪影。最终，即使他自己也难以辨清它究竟是确凿存在过，还是仅为某些主观意念的投射。  
很快他发现自己该思考一些更切合实际的事。然后他才乍然明白过来，想必这个被弃置的酒桶是猫的固定居所，而自己贸然的行动打搅了主人安眠，所以才会被当作不速之客来看待。  
他哑然失笑，尝试着作出礼貌的解释。  
“很抱歉。但您不能长久呆在这里，太冷了，而且不干净。”  
这大约是打算将那只猫带走照料的意思。然而如此善意却并未得到领情，对方只是悄然注视了他一眼，就毫不犹豫地转身离去，潜入了街角枯草丛生的树篱。  
显然是连酒桶都不愿回了。   
异乡来客只是摇了摇头，兴味索然起来，竟也失去了收拾酒桶的心思。他裹紧披风，决意还是暂且搁置这个颇有些奇怪的插曲，先从速去办自己的事。  
走进教堂时，刚好是下午四点十分。傍晚的昏暗天光从乌云缝隙间斜射进彩绘窗户，披挂在神像的身上，给原本圣洁的雕塑染了些许暧昧逼仄的氛围。他凝视了一会儿，目光却逐渐变得异样，含了几分不易察觉的戚然之情，仿佛由此联想到了什么憾恨的往事②。然后像是要将感伤驱散似的，他仰起头，观察起穹顶上诸神拥簇的绘画来。云烟氤氲，覆盆子与仙客来的芬芳几欲四散流溢，在满城冬雨里，竟成了某种确然能够慰藉人心的东西。  
但不知怎的，透过富丽奢华的色彩与笔触，他又恍然见到了那只猫离去的背影。歪歪斜斜，像是醉了酒——兴许是喝过桶中残留的酒液吧。  
你眼必看见异怪的事，你心必发出乖谬的话。  
你必像躺在海中，或像卧在桅杆上。  
你必说：“人打我，我却未受伤；人鞭打我，我竟不觉得。  
我几时清醒，我仍去寻酒。”①  
他默然静立着，良久才回过神，尔后走到入口处唤醒了正在假寐的门房，请求他帮忙递一张名片。  
名片上用精致的圆体字印着这位来客的姓名——“阿列克塞•费尧多维奇•卡拉马佐夫”。

①引自《旧约箴言·23章》  
②阿廖沙不满四岁时，母亲曾搂着他在斜晖下的神像前发作歇斯底里，狂呼尖叫号啕痛哭。后母亲早逝。

二

既然已知道了他的名字，我们接下来就可以简要地谈谈这位卡拉马佐夫先生的来历与身世了。  
说来也无甚特别，阿列克塞•费尧多维奇•卡拉马佐夫，现年五十二岁，是一名来自俄罗斯乌格里奇镇的神父。乌格里奇镇（想必它的名字诸位中的多数人都未曾听说过）无论从面积还是人口层面上讲，都是个名副其实的小镇，平静古老，几乎与世隔绝。哪怕在时局动荡的今日，这里的居民谈论更多的也不是在莫斯科等地频繁见诸报端的海牙和平会议、“战争法”、尼古拉二世等“时兴”的内容，而是数百年前的留克王朝与它的末代太子离奇暴毙的传说。居民对政治漠不关心的态度，虽说难免烙着某种下层人愚昧短视的刻印，却也使得此处成为了当代难得一见的隐修佳所。而这恰是我们这位尽量不愿招惹他人注目的主人公最为需要的。  
卡拉马佐夫先生已经于此处居住了十数年之久，在镇郊的洛特尼修道院从事神学教育工作，专注教导几名年轻的修士。只有在隆重的节日，他才会来到城市广场旁边的滴血教堂主持礼拜。如果您有幸是他贯彻一生的朋友，或者自他儿时起就对他有所了解，便会知道他最终选择这样一个职业，实则是受到了他少年时代的恩师——一位名为佐西马长老的传奇人物——的深刻影响。长老生时被看作圣人，纵使身后尸骨速朽，到底无损他在年轻的阿列克塞心中高山仰止的地位。而如今，阿列克塞本人在学识渐长、岁月磨砺后也逐步具备了长老当年的风度与智慧，在修道院中受人爱重的程度，竟不逊于佐西马长老声名最为显赫的时候。然而，虽然阿列克塞决意传承恩师的衣钵，也将长老临终时“苦于不能施爱则是地狱”的遗训奉为终生的箴言，他到底属于更年轻的一代人，有更多包容变革的目光，对传承自君士坦丁堡的古朴博爱究竟能解决当世多少问题，他并不像长老那样信心十足。事实上，他亦曾数次遭受来自无神论非道德主义的精神危机（说来奇怪，一名德高望重的神父，竟也会被诸如此类的“流毒”思想困扰），而这些难以一言道清利弊、或多或少有些“渎神”的观念，其实亦是他的恩师早已料到必会产生，并且深知自身所限无法传授予他，故而命令他到尘世中去学习的。  
讲到这里，我们就不得不提起他早年的经历了，这段乏善可陈的个人传记也总算是到了较为精彩之处。众所周知，现任沙皇的祖父亚历山大二世于1881年被民意党人刺杀身亡，而在民意党的前身“土地与自由社”中，卡拉马佐夫先生曾是十分活跃的一份子。这件事乍一看着实不可思议，毕竟依照卡拉马佐夫先生贞静的性格，很难让人相信他会与密谋革命的地下组织扯上什么关联。但如若我们重新审阅他十九岁时在伊柳莎葬处向死者的同学们讲的那一番话，注意到他曾经对那个孩子饱受摧残的、纯净善良的品格给予了多么诚挚的赞美，也就不难明白为什么他在后来会被民粹主义所吸引了。他对“人”这个概念本身有种热爱——既不是作为圣经所说的“邻人”，亦不是作为当代诸多社会学说中定义的“人民”来爱，而是爱着他们血肉鲜活的个体，就像爱自己早逝的母亲。这种感情原本与他对神性的信奉具有某种同一性，但当“正教”与“人”之间横亘了太多错综复杂的利益瓜葛，以致二者出现不可调和的背离，他便无法做到对教典中的一切深信不疑、爱敬如初了。而他根植于骨髓的某些特质（显而易见的乐善、正直，兴许还有卡拉马佐夫家族血脉相承的隐蔽疯狂）又不容许他袖手旁观，于是他一度完全入世，被卷入了革命活动的狂潮之中。  
与夹缠着浪漫派色彩的十二月党人起义不同，七十年代末的革命活动是虚无主义者分食的飨宴，他们崇尚的精神导师不再是卢梭和伏尔泰，而是车尔尼雪夫斯基、赫尔岑与巴枯宁（后二者的理论曾被阿列克塞称为“荒寒土地上的决绝幻想”）。阴谋、暗杀、无政府这样的词语，似乎早已来得比“共和国”更加吸引人。然而，纵使短暂沉迷，阿列克塞•卡拉马佐夫本质不喜无序的鲜血，无论它的目的为何——于是在加入“土地与自由社”四年之后，也就是这个团体分化为民意党的早期，他孤身脱离了组织。当时，阿列克塞少时的恋人丽萨仍然在他身边（她的腿疾业已基本痊愈），但二人就此举产生了严重分歧，丽萨终究决定将这项事业单独完成，自此与他分道扬镳。  
从这时起，到一年之后沙皇被刺，身为民意党余党的丽萨拒捕时举枪自尽，阿列克塞都再也没有见过她。后来他们一位共同的朋友经过九死一生的逃难，曾与他私下秘密约见了一面。这位朋友当时已狼狈重伤，面容枯槁地躺在阿列克塞短租的一处居所内地下室的铁床上，俨然是不久于世的姿态，却仍然强撑着向他讲述了许多丽萨临终前的事。最后他嗓音喑哑地悄声讲道，丽萨在事发后销毁了民意党最后一份初期成员名单，因此阿列克塞已然安全无虞，不必惧怕政府的“临时性法令”与军事法庭铺天盖地的剿杀……然后他再没有说下去。  
那个夜晚，黎明降临前光辉俱灭、百鬼穿行的时刻，阿列克塞紧紧盯着朋友衰败的遗容，却蓦然想起初遇时丽萨纤白童稚的脸。这一刻他心中涌现的，是从未如此剧烈过、足以将他击垮的愧悔之情。  
大风从云中刮出，冰冷刺骨  
杀死了我的安娜贝尔·丽①  
尸体在夏季腐烂得很快，不多久便看不清死者的面貌。因此阿列克塞安葬朋友时极其顺利，并未引起周遭的侧目和怀疑。刺杀风波平息后，他又四处游历几年，尔后便来到乌格里奇镇的这处修道院，开始了如上文所述的平静生活。起先他尚且十分谨慎地使用了一个化名，后来当他发现的确无人追缉自己（事实上他一度痛恨过这件事，就像是被亲近的人不留痕迹地遗忘了），便又执著地改换回了真实的姓名。但他仍然从不与人谈起过往的经历，哪怕对于苛政比之其父更为严酷的现任沙皇及其种种政令（这对于牺牲者们来说不啻为一个悲哀的反讽），也鲜少公开发表自己的意见。久而久之，在学生、修士和年轻的追随者眼里，他便日益成了无从了解的谜样存在。

①引自爱伦坡悼念年轻亡妻的诗歌《安娜贝尔·丽》

三

阿列克塞此行来到威尼斯，是打算在疗养身体之余（毕竟南欧的冬季纵使多雨，也远比伏尔加河一带温暖许多），与一位早已于通信中神交多年的友人会面的。这位友人的生平与本文主线故事关联不大，故而于此不再着墨赘述，笔者将仅仅简要介绍最为基本的情况，以作为对背景的补充。  
乔瓦尼·比安奇先生也从事神职，从广义来讲可以算作阿列克塞的同行人士。之所以要强调“广义”，是因为二人分别隶属于天主教与正教的不同体制，而此二教派为了争夺“正统”的话语地位，业已彼此不睦千年有余。阿列克塞从不是对所谓“异端”心怀成见之人，他极为钦佩比安奇先生在经院哲学领域的精辟见解，所以在与其偶然结识并一见如故之后（当时比安奇先生正在莫斯科探亲访友），二人便开始了旷日持久的深交。诚然最初的交往多半是出于学术的热忱，但随着往来信件逐渐增多，其中所涉内容便增添了不少私人生活中的见闻与感受。就是在这个时期，阿列克塞得知比安奇先生还在本业之外对心理医疗颇有造诣，便自此常常与之分享和钻研相关的经验心得（得益于阿列克塞在当地的声名，许多遭受了悲难不幸、或是怀有什么难以启齿的隐痛的人都会向其倾诉，以期解脱“得救”）。他这次拜访的主要目的有二，其一是打算进一步探讨某个信中未决的、涉及政教一体合理性的词源学问题，其二是希望比安奇先生能够帮助解决近期颇为困扰他的一些精神症状。  
那么接下来，我们就要回到故事的本篇了。  
门房带着名片离去后，阿列克塞又稍候片刻，即见到比安奇先生从通向告解室的侧廊里走了出来。二人寒暄几句（阿列克塞格外称赞了天主教堂光怪陆离的艺术风格），便共同离开中厅，进入了位于教堂西北方的一座小修道院（比安奇先生平日工作起居之处），于会客厅中落座而谈。  
两位朋友几乎开门见山，立刻便说到了谈话的正题上去。然而笔者不得不提及，他们就第一个问题进行的论辩十分枯燥冗长（其间比安奇先生数次进出一旁的书房，翻找所需查阅的典籍），由于专业知识有限，笔者实在无法作出详细的记录，只能大概描述谈话的情状。这场研讨总共持续了两个钟头之久，可以看出二人都非常兴致勃勃，如若懂行的人在场，想必一定会用妙语连珠来形容那些长篇幅的、对古老卷宗充满热情的独白式演绎——然后终于在六点半左右，他们突然若有所悟地不谋而合，对一个根本性的概念达成了某种共识，才决定暂且离开浮士德的书斋，商量起晚餐的事宜。  
晚餐其实只是简单的干面包与葡萄酒，但对于习惯了朴素生活的神职人员来讲，虽然算不得丰盛，至少也是相当妥帖的招待了。用餐完毕后阿列克塞又额外为自己倒了一杯酒，显然对它的味道很是衷情。  
“这酒的颜色真艳丽，覆盆子那样的红。”  
“当心不要喝醉。”  
阿列克塞只是笑了笑。他向来节制，凡事无论喜好还是厌憎都绝不过量，哪怕在最为年轻气盛的时候也是如此。所以其实自有生来，他都从未体会过真正醉酒的感觉。但不知为何，今日的感触颇有不同，竟让他觉得异国他乡偶尔放纵亦并无不可。他想，大约是苦于天气抑郁，钻研经籍又实在耗神，以及被下午那只醉猫的蹒跚步态影响得连头脑也有些昏然了吧。  
“有时我觉得，狄俄尼索斯正在眼前溜过……不是神的形态，而是落难的动物，比史诗中描述的更矜持弱小，易受伤害。”  
“这不奇怪，您毕竟是位卡拉马佐夫——您在信中说过，对吧？令尊直到暮年都手不离杯。此外您还曾提到一位长兄的名言，‘给虫子以情欲’……”  
“我想说的不是这个。如果您的意思是指，那些影像是我自身中被压抑之物的反照，我相信压根不是这么一回事。”  
比安奇先生微笑了。他用一种带着探究意味的目光注视着阿列克塞的眼睛，似乎在说“您不是故弄玄虚的人，请接着讲下去”。阿列克塞略微踌躇了一会儿，仿佛一时难以找到合适的切入方式。最终他抿了下嘴唇，微微阖上双目，眉头微皱、字斟句酌地和盘托出了那些一直令他困惑不安的精神症状。  
“除了动物之外，我还常常看到各类幻影，建筑，风景，或是人。有时显现在缓缓闭合的门外，有时沉落河水之中，行迹难以捕捉，无处不在。但我在看着它们的时候，又清楚知道它们的虚假，所以尚未过多影响正常的生活。然而近期又有了更加严重的问题——我偶尔会暂时忘记自己在干什么，或者为何来到某个地方，之前做了什么事。”  
“轻微的臆症，嗯？我猜想，您的睡眠也不好。大概需要多休息，这些年来您过于疲劳了。”  
“仅是这样？”  
“还有别的。当然，您的年龄也并不小了。事实上我们都在遭遇这个，许多年轻时抛诸脑后的事，如今方才到了昼伏夜出的时候。”  
听了这话，阿列克塞不甚自然地苦笑了一下，然后放下酒杯，若有所思地垂眸静坐了很久。渐渐地，他眼底仿佛沉淀了什么东西般剔透澄净下来，却又浮漾起一些难以言说的空幻情绪，似是撇下主人只身陷入某种“独处”境地，萦绊在淼茫的往事中了。  
当晚他告辞出门时，知觉依旧有些恍惚。外面的阴雨毫无停止的意思，细密潮湿的浓郁雾汽笼罩着整座城市，四周一丝光也没有，使阿列克塞本就不甚灵便的腿几乎走得步履维艰（之前他拒绝了比安奇先生相送一程的建议，称自己住的地方离此处不远）。所幸他随身带有灯具，纵使仅为滂沱中一豆微明，倒也不至于让情况变得过于糟糕。路程大约历时了半个钟头左右。终于在他微醺的头脑快要被嘈杂风声弄得辨不清方向时，岬角边缘上旅馆轮廓涣散的珠灰色光晕适时地出现在了眼前。  
就在此刻那件事发生了。我们可以将其称为“灵光一现”。  
他刚要收起雨伞进门，却忽然看到门口水滴蜿蜒的玻璃落地窗内有一个浮动着的暗昧人影。起先他自然而然地认为是自身的倒影，所以并未在意。然而当他再度定睛一瞧，却发现那个影像轮廓明晰，极其实在，仿似真人一般。而且显然是另一个人——一个他说不上来是谁，然而绝对见过的人。  
“但是怎么可能呢，他已经死去十五年了。”  
他听见自己喃喃自语，然后吃了一惊。  
下意识的瞬间不由自主脱口而出的，竟是之前的记忆中毫无印象的事。

四

如果您像笔者一样有考究概念的癖好，或许会将这些骤然而起的意念称作“隐痛”或“暗礁”。正如比安奇先生所言，阿列克塞的潜在记忆里含有某些早年被他抛诸脑后的经验（并非被遗忘的，而是被压制的），而一旦用以封锁的匣子经由某个机缘突然开启，它们就像缝隙中钻出的游蛇一般在他的意识里恣肆蠢动了起来。  
他注视着眼前几乎跟雨雾融为一体的、真幻难辨的人影，脑中想到的其实是自己在1884年就已经亡故的次兄，伊万•费尧多维奇•卡拉马佐夫。  
作为同父同母的胞兄弟，阿列克塞与伊万本该如他们相连的骨血那样亲密无隙。然而事实并非如此，他们的外貌气质、思想言谈都仿佛两个毫无交集、截然相反的人。如果说阿列克塞生来便习惯于爱人与被人所爱，那么伊万则恰在精神上始终缺乏归依，受困于孤独的症候。诚如亚里士多德所言，“离群索居者，若非神明，便是野兽”。阿列克塞自年幼起就觉察到他的兄长从不与人坦然相待，虽然那时他尚且无法断言伊万属于前者还是后者，但他清楚地知道，在伊万安静有礼、几乎可以说是无懈可击的优秀表象之下，存在着一些让他陌生和惧怕的晦暗东西。  
直到十九岁时，阿列克塞才与伊万相互熟识起来。那时他们是两个处在美好年纪、对未来和彼此都怀有热忱的年轻人，几乎用一席长谈便瞬间化解了多年来横亘的隔阂。然而这次短暂的交心十分仓促潦草，他们尚自没有像真正的兄弟那样维系起坚韧牢固的纽带，就被一系列接踵而至的厄运紧紧攥住了——父亲被杀，长兄被判流放，伊万引咎为“同谋”，不堪重负患上谵妄症。狼狈了结此事之后，兄弟二人没有花费多少时间温情告别便各自分路而行：阿列克塞收拾行装去了莫斯科，伊万则前往西欧，意欲在一个全新的地方割除掉他一直想要摆脱的生活。  
（“我认为自己对他的死负有罪责。 ”  
记忆不断回潮，阿列克塞听见过去的自己在告解室里这样说道。）  
阿列克塞后来失去关于伊万的记忆，确乎是出自某种强烈的自我厌恶与负疚感——与伊万当初对父亲之死所抱持的情结几乎完全相同。1879年（比二人曾经定下的三十岁之约迟了六年），伊万回到俄国，借住在阿列克塞位于莫斯科城郊的房子里。刚开头时，久别重逢的二人和睦无比，然而很快，他们在诸多问题上渐生分歧，最终发生了一次激烈的争吵。  
那时他们正从城中往家里走。到了傍晚，阴云密布的天空忽然炸裂一般下起了暴风雪。冰刀中整个旷野黑暗得犹如午夜，两个人深一脚浅一脚地踩在满地积雪和伏倒的枯草上，望着向遥远的地平线绵延而去的铁轨。  
“如果我早知道你在同民意党一起干着些如此愚蠢的事，”伊万忽然说道，“在来到这里的当天晚上就该买一张车票离开。”  
“你还是这么自绝于世。”阿列克塞略带责备地说。  
“你知道吗？”伊万唇角浮现出一丝奇怪的微笑，并没有理睬他的指责，而是接着刚才的话讲了下去：“你现在的所作所为，让我想起佐西马长老和那个‘神秘客’的有趣故事。”  
“佐西马长老？”  
“他劝告别人投案自首，宣称是在求证真理，但其实是谋杀，也差点给自己招致杀身之祸，对不对？你们这些上帝的使者，永远都如此荒谬地自以为是，活在臆造的伪善圣光中，寻求一种自私的道德满足。是的，我自绝于世，不像你和你亲爱的长老，用自欺欺人的悲悯眼睛注视着温驯的羊群在谎言照耀下饮水，或者如同你现在终于有点长进后认为的那样，指望他们自己站出来，去反抗那些扬着鞭子的暴政者，以神之名狐假虎威者，追求和建设虚无缥缈的幸福自由。不论在莫斯科，在西伯利亚，还是在巴黎，我看到的都不是洁白无瑕的羊群，而是贫瘠的农人，衣不蔽体的流浪汉，强盗，疯子，遭放逐者，淫掠偷盗者，困在被遗忘的渣土上跌跌撞撞挣扎求生，烦闷劳苦，充满畏惧，终归一死。我从不爱那些不相干的人，不相信他们能从奴隶变成主人，料理好自己的一席之地，更不会试图用暗杀和爆炸案去做什么无谓的救世行径。你要明白的是，世间不存在那样一只盛满花果的羊角，能像哺乳宙斯一样顷刻带来丰饶，哪怕在你理想的未来世界中也不会有，阿廖沙——它会被饥不择食的人拿着屠刀劫掠一空，然后一切照旧。”  
“伊万。”阿列克塞静静地问。“你看了我记录长老遗言的那份笔记？”  
“怎么，我无权看吗？如果你打算以侵犯隐私的罪名起诉我，那么请尽管——”  
“够了，停止吧。”  
伊万听到这句话，忽然露出某种茫然痛楚的无助神色，然后他轻微战栗了一下，便头也不回地转过身，朝着来时的方向折返了回去。  
（“我以为他会找一个旅馆暂住，却没有想到他竟然搭乘了当夜的火车离开。”  
“但是他先前就那样说过了，不是吗？”）  
火车即将出境时，发生了极为悲惨、在他的一生中难以挽回的事。阿列克塞的同伴按计划安置在车厢中的炸弹被引爆，他们目标杀死的那位政要却安全逃脱，唯有数名平民乘客在弥漫的火势中伤亡。伊万的右腿腿骨受了重伤，不得不中断旅途，进入医院治疗。在此期间，阿列克塞常来探视照料，并曾愧疚不已地请求原谅，二人也得以暂时言归于好。然而两个月后圣诞节前的出院日，伤愈的伊万独自办理完手续不告而别，自此与弟弟失去联络。   
仿佛带着赌气的意思般，阿列克塞没有再去主动寻找这位任性兄长的踪迹，只是料理完最后的工作，尔后便彻底退出了民意党。又过了五年，他收到一封从法国瑟堡寄来的信，这回突然而至的音讯，竟就是他兄长的死讯了。

亲爱的阿廖沙  
您或许想不到，在有生之年我还会跟您写信。但这件事我务必要告知您——您的哥哥，伊万•费尧多维奇•卡拉马佐夫，于三天前去世了。  
他死在横渡大西洋的轮船上，当时我们正从美国返回欧洲大陆。临终之前他告诉我，很高兴我们愿意在最后回到彼此的身边，并且停止互相折磨——这个故事太长了，如果您对此感兴趣，我会在有朝一日有幸同您会面时讲给您听。  
死因是心力衰竭，也许与他常年久病缠身以及服用的药物有关。最后几个月里，他为了止痛有时过量饮酒，甚至求助于致幻剂。我知道这些事会使您痛苦，但我无法说服自己对您保持沉默。  
毕竟，他在弥留的时刻曾说，自己最大的憾事就是未能同您道一声永别。  
卡嘉  
1879年11月7日

这封信阿列克塞读了足足四遍，才艰难地明了它的含义。终于接受事实的一刻，便亦是漫长失忆的开始。  
信送到时也是一个风雪漫漶的幽暗黄昏，他正坐在温暖的壁炉前烘烤自己穿着靴子的寒冷双脚。然后不知为何，他蓦然想起与伊万在铁轨旁分别的那晚，自己便是穿着同一双深棕色的小牛皮靴徒步走在莫斯科城郊的大雪中，茫然无措，方向全失，仿佛整颗心都与早逝的太阳一道坠入亘古黑夜里去了。  
途中他路过了一个乡村教堂，看见门口躺着一具衣衫褴褛的尸体。  
死者是个老人，也许是在饥寒交迫下离开了人世。他的旁边还有只骨瘦如柴、皮毛脱落的黑猫，看样子也已经死了，甚至内脏和肠子都从肚皮里漏了出来，冻成了坚硬的一团冰。  
猫的身体上有被撕扯和噬咬过的痕迹，不知道是附近的鸟兽所为，还是死者生前过度饥饿，将这只野猫当作了食物。  
他叹息了一声，走进教堂想要暂避风雪。然而当他的手指抚摸过廊柱上圣母像的浮雕，突然不受控制地眼睛酸涩起来。  
当贞洁的群星纷纷闭上昏昏欲睡的双眼  
蜘蛛就要结网，蝰蛇就要产卵①  
神性与野性，从未如此刻一般距离相近，水乳不分。  
没有人知道，一向宠辱不惊、感情节制的他曾在那时疯狂之极地落下了泪水。那是一种意志几近崩溃的体验，但他在剧烈的彷徨之中，甚至不晓得自己究竟为何而崩溃——也许是为了神像凝结着金和铁的眼睛；也许是为了厚重木门旁被命运开膛破肚的生灵；又或者是为了满目青白烛辉所燃烧的悲哀与恐怖；为了刻绘在彩画和雕塑上的，死而复生、生而复死的怪异梦幻；乃至为了那些可能曾在这位死者生前存在过、却与尸体一同永远沉眠了的，再也不会见诸天日的阴郁爱情。

①引自波德莱尔《恶之花·墓地》

五

阿列克塞站在旅馆前的门廊里，慢慢收起伞。天空乌云翻滚，沿着墙壁流下的小股雨水正在他脚下不断汇聚成黑暗的、葬身了无数浮游生物碎尸的污浊河流。  
头脑中轰然响起嘶哑雷声。电光变幻之间，眼前玻璃窗上清虚的影像渐渐同记忆深处浮现的模糊面容重合在了一起。  
是的，隔了数重时光，他终于失而复得的，仍旧是那张一成不变、带着令人心悸的熟稔的脸——那张轮廓锐利、嘴唇微薄、眼睛被掩盖在发丝阴影中的脸；二十年前在纷扬大雪中冻得苍白、却因激烈的争执而灼灼发光的脸；三十多年前在家乡的饭店包厢里毫不犹豫地宣称自己拒绝上帝赠予的入场券的脸；还有在更久远的少年时代，收养他们的那位先生家里，总是内敛寡言、拒人千里的，若有所思望着窗外天空的脸。  
“亲爱的哥哥，”阿列克塞突然试探着、然而也很坚决地张口说话了。“你看起来还是这么年轻，就跟这些年来的事从没有发生过似的。”  
然后他听见虚空中传来一声轻柔的低笑。影子露出了某种他在他生时未曾见过的、仿似冬日夕照一般宁谧而又怅惘的神色。  
两人就这样相对沉默着。寂静的空气中酝酿起些许近乡情怯的酸楚情愫。  
“我们去楼上聊一聊怎么样？这里太冷了。”过了许久，虚空里的声音这样说道。  
“好的，跟着我来——我们可以坐在壁炉旁边，看着大海谈整整一个晚上。”  
五分钟后，他们锁上旅馆客房的门，走进宽敞的大阳台，在扶手椅上坐定。窗外的雨势愈发猛烈了，十数公尺下铅灰色的巨浪正不知疲倦地击打着岬角北侧高耸的峭壁。然而在这一方与世隔绝、密不透风的室内，留给兄弟二人的只有一整片温柔的黑暗和几簇飘摇不定的明灭火光。  
伊万的脸颊仿似点燃的白蜡烛，被焰苗染上暖橙颜色，轮廓和纹理都显得分明清晰起来。阿列克塞默然凝望着，就像凝望一幅主人早已过世的、封存在古董匣中的画作，恍惚间骤然生出了几许迟来的孤独虚幻之感。  
他兄长的目光并没有在注视着他。那里是空无一物的。  
“二哥，你的眼睛……？”他终是静静问。  
“我失明了。”伊万转过头，微笑着叹息起来。“在那些颠沛流离的日子里，我的视力完全同健康状况一道衰退了。”  
“你不该走的。”阿列克塞摇摇头。“你知道吗？在你不辞而别的时候，我正在用冬青木装饰壁炉，计划准备一个美好难忘的、我们成年之后第一次共度的圣诞节……但是到最后，我只能一个人把礼物盒子拆开，重新放回到橱柜里。”  
“我很抱歉，阿廖沙。真的很抱歉。你可以责骂我——”他忽然又笑了。“但你不会的。我认识你这么久，还从没见过你责骂什么人呢。”  
“假如那时候能找到你，我就会的，可是现在这些已经没有意义了。”阿列克塞声音涩然地回答了他。“二哥，我们整整二十年没有见过了。请跟我讲讲你后来都经历了什么？”  
“全是一些乏善可陈的事，但具体说起来也漫长。你真的想要倾听一篇如此无趣的自白么？”  
“是，我希望你能将它们全部告诉我。”  
“好吧，如果你执意如此，那么姑且就先从那天晚上讲起吧——那天晚上，如你所知，我乘火车彻夜离开了莫斯科。这个无家可归的中年浪子，揣着不多不少的钱，还有脑中一堆毫无用处的、通常被我们这些附庸风雅的人称作知识的东西，再度远离故土，继续他之前四处漂泊、毫不安分的旅程。起先我呆在法国，一来比较熟悉，二来我确实相当喜欢那儿，不论是烟气腾腾的、波希米亚风格的酒馆，贵妇裙裾下泥水横流的街道，还是拿着枪的诗人和情人们。不知道你是否理解，那是一种浪漫派的果实凋落之后，末世时节烂熟红透、甜腐不堪的美。”  
“最初两三年还算惬意，我暂时干回了大学时候的老本行，给报纸写杂论文章，换来稿酬买最新的书籍，或者坐着马车去看几场喜剧。但是后来，我忽然厌倦了欧洲，鬼使神差地买了一张前往新大陆的船票——事实证明这的确是个错误的决定，这具躯体此时已经受不住旅途劳顿，行至半路便旧伤复发，自此断断续续地恶疾缠身，最终一病不起了。不过就算如此，我在美国仍然游历过了许多地方。解放后的新南方，四处是浪迹街头、只能充当下等劳力的黑人，不停刷高着失业率和犯罪率；烙着初代移民印记的新英格兰，过于墨守成规，但也不无美丽之处，至少可以在树荫下邂逅教养良好、谈吐优雅的纤纤少女；还有他们东海岸最为繁华的那些都市，像是一锅锅滚沸的杂烩，摇摇欲坠的高楼中，整个议会都处在黑道老板的控制下，却宣称自己建立了一套最为先进平等的政治制度——十分有趣，不是吗？”  
“后来我又病了，即使医生都说不清是什么病。我的视线渐渐模糊起来，先是读不了报纸，最后连门都无法出了。我不愿使用导盲杖——你是懂得的，我不愿被人看见自己那副模样。于是我请了仆人，找到一个偏僻的居处安顿下来，静静等待着死亡。”  
“病重之后，为了止痛，我曾不止一次注射吗啡。卡嘉还很担心地问过我，会不会因为这个认不出她来——”伊万垂下眼睫，似乎突然有些难过。“她那时刚刚过来，所以并不知道，其实我的头脑早已对这样的剂量十分习惯了。当我在新奥尔良的码头跟欧洲来的落魄贵族打牌的时候，甚至更早，当我在巴黎的小旅店度过三十岁生日的时候，我无法自制地抽着那些甜而苦的、散发出温暖烟雾的大麻，始终心知肚明恶名昭著的卡拉马佐夫就是这样纵欲的。恐怕我一辈子都无法摔碎那只酒杯了，亲爱的阿廖沙——虽然我热衷于理性的、秩序井然的文明，但我从来不是一个理智的人，相信这一点你比我自己更了解，而且从最初起就了解——如果不用疯狂来敲冰索火，我就无法真正活着。”  
“我曾无数次试图杀死自己疯狂的根源——你一定还记得他，是吗？那个讨厌的、油嘴滑舌的魔鬼，总是藏起尾巴，打扮成绅士的模样——后来我成功了，我完成了那件事，用一把匕首轻而易举地插进朽坏的胸膛里，谋杀了他。但这究竟是实体的犯罪，还是精神的自裁，我不知道，而他直到最后一刻也没有告诉我。‘既然你从不相信我的任何话，那我就不必多费口舌了。现在，请让这个可怜人休息一会儿吧，我好心的少爷。’是的，他是这样说的，然后永远阖上了眼睛。总而言之，自那以后他再也没有从我面前不请自来地出现过，讲他卑鄙可耻、废话连篇的道理。但说来奇怪——”伊万犹豫着停顿了一下，“听不到那些遭人厌烦的戏弄和叨扰，我后来竟然有些想念起来。”  
“我至今仍然清楚记得，那个晚上很冷，四周充斥着落叶与风雨的淅沥声音。我稍微抽了一点儿——鸦片或者大麻，也可能是别的什么——再加上喝得有些醉，走在咯吱作响的木板楼梯上回到房间时眼前仍然满是苦艾酒犹如野狼眼睛一般的幽绿色光辉。那是一种很奇异的感觉，就像掉在毫无法度的荒蛮梦境中，可以肆意妄为地虐待别人甚至自己——我推开门，他就坐在正对面的天鹅绒躺椅上，悠闲自得地整理着他那件破旧不堪的风衣。这个时候我突然像是被一股怪力驱使着，心想，‘该做个了断了’，然后走上前去，干脆利索，一刀就解决了所有的事。他没有反抗，甚至连惊讶的反应都没有。”  
“血从刀口流下来，顺着裤管，一直淌到地毯上，掺了灰尘，变成陈旧的暗色。像是废弃的颜料，又像残羹冷炙中肮脏粘稠的酱汁。他斜倚着坐在原处，一动不动，半边肩膀被夜风掀起的猩红色窗帘遮挡住，头微微仰起后搁在宽阔的椅背上。那时候我的十指还沾着血，却忽然被他缓缓抬起的右手用力握住。然后他轻松地笑了，说着那句话，目不转睛地注视着我——临死前还在用那样一种带着怜惜与慈悲的、几乎可以称得上是柔情的神色注视着我。”  
“亲爱的阿廖沙，就是在那一刻，我与他和解了，并且想起了你深爱的基督。在这个荒诞绝伦的世界上，先验的崇高价值早已不复存在，而每一次死亡都是血肉凡躯的殉难——不论是我自己，还是那些因我而死的、或真实或虚幻的人。我注定杀不死疯狂，而要背负着在漫长年月中积累起来的、愈来愈多的疯狂，与彻骨的虚无感作抗争，直到回归坟墓，同那些早已守候在此的魔鬼和神明重新相逢。”  
伊万突然停了下来。也许因为说话过快，他原本鬼魂般苍白如纸的面颊竟然泛起了几丝生动的潮红颜色。微长的衬衫袖管下，骨节分明的手指略微神经质地蜷曲着，用一种几乎像是钢琴演奏家按下音键的手势，反复地、轻柔地抚摩过雕刻在椅子扶手上斑驳古旧的鎏金纹饰。

六

故事讲到这里，笔者不得不提及，因为一切发生时只有阿列克塞独自在场，而上文描述的诸般情状也仅为他本人视角的所历所见，所以全部的景象、对白、光影声色、人物面貌，其真实性乃至合理性都是无法客观确证的。您可以仅将其当作一段半百之人精神疲惫时孤独梦呓的子夜幻觉，亦可寻求一个更具神秘主义倾向的解释，把它归为那类一贯为人所热衷并畏惧的、所谓“灵异的奇迹”——原本是好端端地坐在镜子面前，后来却真的走进镜中潋滟陆离、藏有亲爱之人尸首的虚空里去了。凡此种种，悉听尊便。  
而眼下的时刻，阿列克塞本人对此尚且是浑然未觉的；或者更准确一点说，他暂时不愿深入考虑自己正在亲历的异怪之事的性质。也许他仍耽溺于这个难能可贵的、与逝者泯除误解并倾诉衷肠的机会，但更可能的是他实则并不在意这段重逢是否根植于乌有——就像伊曼努尔·康德曾阐释的那样，人的认知永远无法超出自身所限，一生都在空场地上不断自我邂逅、损耗，从不为他人所知。既然如此，那么在我们这位头脑通透的主人公眼里，今夜到访的鬼魂究竟是出自外来之物引发的知觉，抑或仅为记忆与想象自行发酵的产物，其实也并没有什么根本的分别了。  
这便是阿列克塞当前态度中的关键所在。  
那么接下来，借着这个因鬼魂中止自白而使场景出现“时钟停摆”的当口，请容许笔者以此态度作为前提，对正处在某种安详的和平对峙状态中的二人作出一番简要的、纯粹旁观的印象素描。  
将生平叙述完毕后，鬼魂抬起眼睛，空空如也的眸底有如黑洞，隐匿在阴影中，将要杀死光。而阿列克塞，仿佛置身事外一般毫无反应，正以一种在外人看来可以说是柔顺谦恭的姿态微微低垂着头颅（或许可以用这样的修辞来形容：“白鸽立在塔尖上，与蛰伏着危险与怨毒的汹涌夜色自然分割”），长久地、聚精会神地凝视鬼魂的双手。如若近看，便能知道这目光既不试图寻找能够证明什么的蛛丝马迹，也不含有任何掺杂私欲的感情，而是如同自原初起便在此的轻盈星尘一般，隔着一定距离在进行完全摒除目的的观照。这一刻持续了相当长的时间，就在鬼魂快要因为来自对面过于专注的注目而感到不自在时，阿列克塞的视线又游移到了他穿着笔挺长裤、乍一看没有丝毫异样的右腿上。  
“你看着那里，在想些什么？不，不必感到愧对我。”  
“并没有那个意思。我只是觉得，后来一枚弹片飞进了我腿上相同的位置，不知道是否算得上是种抵偿。”  
说完这话，阿列克塞停顿了几秒，一种强烈的不真实感在他脸上浮现出来。显而易见，他骤然间了悟了什么，命定与无常，或者伊万所说的“荒谬绝伦”的意义——就像在看一场傀儡戏，他们都是其中被操纵的断肢木偶，按照预先安排的顺序失去了指定的关节，卑微可怜，不可听视，甚至无法像洞穴神话里描述的枷锁中人那样，在石壁上望一眼彼此的投影。①  
而鬼魂刚好也想到了一模一样的事。  
“‘生命在祂里头；这生命就是人的光。’” 他喃喃说道。“你一定记得，这是约翰福音开篇的断语。在它的逻辑里，每段短促的浮生，全部根源于可以无限复制的永恒形式——对凡人来讲是最好的慰藉，不是吗？但如此一来，我们又都跟神祗手中敞口的容器似的，用袒露着的、晦暗锈蚀的无机质壳子，去承接那些垂临的光制成的灵魂赝品：没有自己的爱憎，没有能力去思想，我穷之一生，都没听过比这更光鲜惑人又虚妄悲哀的事。我从不信神，因为我确确实实可以亲身来证明，这颗行将枯竭的心中仍旧有不属于他的一部分，能够在此爱你……那么你呢，阿廖沙？”他语调蓦地一变，“以前我不在意，但现在竟很想知道，你待我是同样的吗？”  
“是的。”对这个突然抛出的问题，阿列克塞却答得出奇斩截。“你不需要问的，哥哥，其实你明白我一直爱着你。”  
“但这不一样。”鬼魂偏过头，轻缓而悲伤地笑了。“你爱我，不过是作为爱人世的一个环节，同你爱这块落满死去种子的土地上每一个受苦的生灵没有半分区别。而我呢，却是因为爱你，才依然在拖着残躯眷恋这个一无是处的世界，透过惨白渗血的病房窗口衷情于那些黏腻树叶和空茫蓝天的——这话我三十多年前就对你讲过，而今我只字不变地再讲一遍。并且你记得吗？我还欠着你一个吻，说来有些孩子气，但这的确是我今夜到此地来的原因。只不过我已失明，无法再看见你，因此也无法自己去还债了。所以我只有徒然无益地束手坐在这，劳烦你，能否再来吻这个不称职的兄长一下？——与上次不同，这一回是应我的请求。”  
阿列克塞没有说话，四周只有屋外风雨的喑哑呼啸和柴木燃烧时发出的细碎爆裂声。  
“你不敢，对吗？现在你开始害怕了，害怕这一切都是虚假的，像零点的南瓜马车一样，一触碰就消失殆尽了。”  
“是的，我不敢。这是我的弱点。”阿列克塞苦笑起来。  
“圣经里有句为数不多堪称真理的宣言，是你亲爱的基督曾说的：‘我来，并不是教地上太平，乃是教地上动刀兵。’——也许你圣徒般的心灵并不晓得，其实不仅邻人之谊，更深刻精微的、真实的爱也是这样。所有发乎本能的凡人之爱，都是由惧怕、憎恨、嫉妒与痛苦浇铸成的——好了，我不勉强你。”他望了望窗外，“忘掉刚才那些话吧。这里越来越冷了，能请你去卧室帮我拿一件衣服过来吗？只要是可以挡风的外套就好。”  
“请稍等候一会儿。我有件新的羊毛大衣，就在行李箱里。“  
“这样再好不过。你瞧，我已经囚居在幽冥地府与流行脱节十五年了，很想看看现下时兴的款式是什么样的……”  
他的嗓音渐弱，像曲终时最后一缕提琴音，在幕布后面忧愁地低了下去。但这并非是个自然的过程，而是挣扎之中的衰落——因为其中意犹未尽的余韵过于浓烈，便不由显出几分唐突失谐、戛然而止的悲凉之感了。  
那是阿列克塞立即领悟到、却不愿点破的意味。  
离开时他并未回头去看。而等他拿着大衣再度归来时，阳台果然已恢复了空无人影的寂静。目所能及之间，半分鲜活气息也没有剩下，唯有被大风刮开的窗户哗哗作响，一遍一遍地磕碰在外侧的墙壁上（似乎象征了什么，“不堪忍受”，抑或“无止无尽”）。浸透了雨夜墨汁的窗帘凌乱地飘扬着，犹如教士的长袍，又像墓地颅骨上被枯枝不断鞭打的黑旗——以一种倔强的姿势，一种当此片陆地还是海洋时、它插在沉没的幽灵船骸上以史诗自居的姿势。  
日头出来，日头落下，急归所出之地。②  
“你还是这么任性啊，哥哥。”对着虚空，阿列克塞这样说道——而它便是我们今日能够记录的最后一句言语了。  
然后那里产生了一丝不属于客观之物的响动，仿佛是谁依依俯首时哀切温柔的叹息。

①参见《理想国·第七卷》  
②引自《旧约·传道书》

七

至此本篇已经差不多到了该终了的时候，但笔者仍然愿意补充一个尾声，将阿列克塞与兄长诀别后，于当夜所历的梦境描述出来。  
这场梦与平常无异，是在临近黎明、睡眠由深入浅时开始，从头至尾也不过持续了几分钟之久。里面起先只有寸草不生的荒土，接着出现了一个小男孩和一棵长满天使的树。小男孩询问天使，上帝是什么模样，旧约中般凶暴专制还是新约中般牺牲仁慈？在彼拉多面前辩护时，他莫不是也违反十诫作了伪证？天使回答，有文字处便有误读和虚妄，上帝的真容无人见过，它自在川流不息的和谐之中。后来小男孩成为了诡辩家，天使却于一个晚秋的寒夜纷纷凋落而死。数年后，诡辩家故地重游，发现那棵树的枝干里流出了浓郁的酒液，他便用斧子将其劈开，看到里面藏着一具黑猫的干尸，不肯瞑目的眼睛在凝固的醉意中发亮，周身瘦得皮包骨。他惊讶地退开，竟眼见黑猫的形态又慢慢起了变化，先是变成一名冶艳的风尘女子，又变成苍颜皓首的老人。然后一阵尖锐的剧痛袭来，诡辩家被蓦地钉在原地，教某种不可违抗的无名力量瞬间击碎了脑壳。雾状的魂魄飞升出来，在空中逡巡片刻，满意地钻入了尸体之中。而就在此时，僵化腐臭多时的尸体突然重获新生般启口，用摇篮曲的调子唱起悠悠的歌谣：  
——“当天使重降时，我已华发如雪。”  
尔后梦境便到此为止了。我们的主人公，亦于闪电与陈尸参差交错的幻念间，安详地永眠在了醒来前的时刻。  
天明后风和日丽，空气中也渐起了些许久违的暖意。在我们这位异乡神父的客房紧紧锁住的屋门外面，人们正陆续着手，提前筹备起圣诞节来。圣诞节之后便是新年，入春后又有复活节，然后是更多川流不息的如潮岁月。也许如梦中的天使所说，上帝仍驻守在万物里，但尘世间就像丢弃泛黄起皱的老剪报般，正一刻不停地将旧事揭过页去。除了死在这里的人，很快便无人能够清楚记得十九世纪的最后一个冬天了。

FIN.


End file.
